


Anything and Everything

by acherik



Category: Cherik - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:03:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acherik/pseuds/acherik
Summary: Charles accidentally sexts his boss instead of his potential Tinder hook up. How will his boss react?





	1. Chapter 1

Charles has been staring at a blank computer screen for the past half hour. Being caught up on all of his work, he's bored out of his mind. He reaches into his pocket and pulls out his phone. He clicks on his messages and starts a new text to a guy he swiped right to on Tinder. They haven't hooked up, yet, amidst Charles' temptations to break the ice and send a picture of his cock. Instead, unfortunately, they have been casually flirting, if that.

[3:30 PM]  
_Hey handsome. I'm bored out of my fucking mind. Entertain me?_

A smirk forms on Charles' face, knowing what kind of entertainment he has in mind.

[3:32 PM]  
**Shouldn't you be working?**

[3:32 PM]  
_Caught up, actually. Now, entertain me._

Charles isn't a very forward person. When it comes to hooks up, potential ones at least, he feels as if he must be, to send a message. He wants to them know what he wants from them, and only what he wants.

[3:33 PM]  
**Entertain yourself.**

Charles leans back in his chair and smirks down at his phone. He jumps right in to his type of entertainment.

[3:34 PM]  
_Fine, be that way. If you were here, you would change your mind. I'd want you on your knees, my cock in your mouth. I'd run my hands through your hair and hang on for the ride as I fuck your mouth._

Charles moves his hand down to the bulge in his pants and starts to rub it through the fabric. No response comes in, assuming the guy is doing the same thing to himself, waiting for Charles to tell him more.

[3:36 PM]  
_I would come inside your mouth, making you choke on it.Then you'd prep me, loosen me up so much. You'd stick your cock inside of me and fuck me so hard that I won't be able to sit down the next day._

The bulge in Charles' pants starts to grow, causing his pants to tighten around it. He undoes his belt and pulls his zipper down. He arches his body up to pull his pants down, just a little, to expose his half hard cock. Charles takes it in his hand strokes it quickly, biting down on his lower lip to suppress his moan. He becomes fully erect, and takes a picture and sends it to the guy.

[3:42 PM]  
_Found my entertainment._

No response is sent to any of his texts. Charles sighs and tosses his phone on his desk. He starts to stroke himself more slowly, drawing out the pleasure, tilting his head back and muffling his moans into the back of his hand.

The sudden opening and slamming of his office door stirs him upright, scooting closer to his desk, and looking up to see his boss Mr. Lehnsherr. His face is flushed and his pupils are blown, making it hard to see his green-gray eyes. Charles cock twitches at the sight of him. Charles had been attracted to him since the day he started working for Lehnsherr.

Charles, walking into the interview, did not expect to see a handsome thirty one year old with a sharp jawline, muscular form, and a wicked glare sit across from him. Charles got himself off on that interview alone, imagining Lehnsherr bending him over his desk and having his way with him right then and there.

"What the hell, Xavier?" Lehnsherr's angry voice pulled Charles back into reality. Lehnsherr had both hands on Charles' desk, leaning forward and glaring at him.

Charles stares at him confused. "Mr. Lehnsherr, I don't know-"

"Shut up!" Lehnsherr spits at him, coming around to the side of the desk towards Charles. He pulls the swivel chair away from the desk and turns Charles towards him. Charles merely shrieks as Lehnsherr's eyes skim down to Charles' erection. Charles feels the heat rise to his face. Lehnsherr sinks to his knees and places himself in front of Charles' cock. "Isn't this what you want?"

Charles is speechless, too shocked to answer. His boss is on his knees, ready to suck him off. Charles stares at him, his blue eyes filled with lust and confusion. Lehnsherr, holding his gaze, places a wet kiss to the underside of Charles' cock. Charles lets out a low moan but quickly covers it up with a cough, in case anyone can hear them. Lehnsherr smirks at him as he places another wet kiss to the tip. Charles puts a hand over his mouth to quiet his moan. Precome has leaked out of Charles' cock, Lehnsherr captures it with his tongue and takes all of Charles in.

Charles covers another moan, as Lehnsherr sucks him aggressively. With his freehand, Charles runs his a hand through Lehnsherr's neatly combed back hair. He grips it tightly when Lehnsherr starts to cradle his balls. "Fuck," Charles gasps out, "not so fast." Lehnsherr obliges, to Charles' surprise, and starts to suck him at a good pace. "That's good," Charles lets out a moan, "that's so good, god that's amazing."

Charles didn't think his boss would be so tentative. Lehnsherr was, well, an asshole. He overworked his staff, yelled at his assistant if she put two sugars in his coffee instead of one, would remake you redo assignments if it wasn't good enough for his standards, yet still find a way to critique them after the revision. Most people would quit the job, if they had the balls.

Although he's an asshole, Charles is very attracted to him, and cannot wrap his head around the fact that he walked into his office, went on his knees, and started to suck Charles off. He didn't question why he was fully erect and not doing any work, he simply took care of Charles' needs.

Charles' breath starts to shorten and Lehnsherr looks up at him. He holds eye contact as Charles comes against the back of his throat. He swallows him with ease, still staring at Charles. Charles is breathing heavily, watching as Lehnsherr removes himself from his cock. He stands up, smooths back his hair, and walks out of Charles' office.

Charles' phone chimes, still sitting on his desk. Breathless, Charles reaches over and grabs it to see a text on his screen.

[3:57 PM]  
**If you're going to tell me what to do, at least buy me dinner first. Or I could buy you dinner, either or.**

Charles looks at the contact and drops his phone. Lehnsherr sent him that text. With a shaky hand, he picks his phone back up and goes to his messages. All those texts he sent didn't go to his potential hook up, they went to his boss, Lehnsherr. "Holy shit," Charles runs a hand through his hair.

Another text pops up on his phone. Charles looks to find a picture of a cock, Lehnsherr's fully erect cock.

[4:00 PM]  
**This will be fucking your mouth next time, and your ass.**

Charles can only but stare at his phone. He sexted his boss, his asshole of a boss. He sent him a picture of his dick. His boss sucked him off. He sent back a picture of his dick telling him he's going to fuck him. It was all an accident, those texts weren't meant for him. How could he tell that to Lehnsherr? Lehnsherr would do more than just fire him, he'd probably murder him.

Charles put his phone down on the desk and pulls his pants back on. Charles opens up a spreadsheet, revising it over and over again to keep his mind elsewhere. His thoughts keep lingering to Lehnsherr, him on his knees, mouth full of cock, his cock.

Charles kept thinking about Lehnsherr's text. He wants to fuck Charles. He wants to have a meal with Charles, having Charles tell him what he likes, then he's going to fuck him. Charles wants that to happen, he really does. Lehnsherr is his boss, someone he sees everyday. Someone who drives Charles over the edge and gives him work on top of work. What would happen if he kept it going? Would he just be hooking up with his boss? Staying after hours so he could be fucked in his or Lehnsherr's office?

Charles shakes the thoughts away and opens up a new spreadsheet to start revising.

When the clock finally reads 6:00 PM, Charles quickly logs off his computer, shuts it down, grabs his things and bolts out of his office. He walks through the aisle of cubicles to the elevators. He hits the down arrow and waits for the elevator to open. When it does, he steps inside, presses the button that leads to the garage, and the doors start to close.

A hand stops them just in time before the elevator door shuts completely. The doors open again to reveal Lehnsherr, stepping into the elevator, standing shoulder to shoulder with Charles. Charles glances at him through the corner of his eye, Lehnsherr is watching the elevator door as it closes.

As soon as it shuts, Lehnsherr grabs Charles by the waist and slams him against the elevator wall. He stares into Charles' blue eyes that have gone wide. Lehnsherr presses a kiss to Charles' lips, kissing them softly. He pulls away and smirks at Charles. "You're very deceiving Charles," Lehnsherr never calls him by his first name, "you act all innocent," Lehnsherr leans into his ear, "but in reality, you want your brains to be fucked out," he grabs Charles ass, giving it a firm squeeze.

"Your ass is going to look so good with my cock inside of it," Lehnsherr hisses into Charles' ear. No words escaped from Charles, he just listened and stared at Lehnsherr. "Finally shut up, I see," Lehnsherr smirks before kissing Charles again, this time tenderly. The elevator chimes and Lehnsherr lets go of Charles' ass, stepping away from him. Lehnsherr walks out of the elevator and into the garage. Charles trails behind him, walking to his own car.

Charles sits in his silver Mercedes, watching in the rear view mirror, as Lehnsherr's black Cadillac drove out of the garage. Thankfully, it's Friday and he won't have to see Lehnsherr again until Monday. He has the whole weekend to contemplate on what to do about his situation.

Charles starts his car and drives to his apartment complex. He practically runs upstairs to his apartment, locking himself inside, feeling safe inside his apartment. He takes off his shoes and lays himself down on the couch, head resting on the cushion. He groans with annoyance when he hears his phone chime. He looks to see it's a text from Lehnsherr. Charles breath catches in his throat as he slides to open it.

[6:45 PM]  
**Just got out of the shower, was thinking of you.**

Charles looks down at the photo that was just sent. It's a shirtless picture of Lehnsherr, nothing more than his muscular chest. Without thinking, Charles types a response.

[6:46: PM]  
_Tease_.

[6:46 PM]  
**You want another picture, Charles? Want another one of my cock? Something to have a good night wank to?**

[6:47 PM]  
_Yes._

Charles turns lays on his back now, propping himself up on his elbow. He feels his cock start to twitch as he texts Lehnsherr. Charles brushes off the feeling.

[6:49 PM]  
**I bet your hard right now. Thinking of me sucking you off like I did earlier. I want to do everything and anything to you, Charles. Just tell me.**

Charles sits upright and stares at Lehnsherr's message.

[6:51 PM]  
_Tomorrow, my place. Stop by whenever._

Charles hits send before he can question what he wrote.

[6:52 PM]  
**I'll be there.**

Charles throws his phone to the side and goes to take a shower. The hot water soothes him, making him forget about today. His mind trails to Lehnsherr on his knees earlier, sucking him off. Charles moves his hand down to his cock and starts to stroke it. He thinks about what's going to happen tomorrow, what Lehnsherr is going to do to him. Thinking about how soft Lehnsherr's kisses were, and how hard he grabbed his ass, his hands fitting perfectly around him. Lehnsherr hissing into Charles' ear, his hot breath on his skin. Charles lets out a moan as he comes, his come hitting the shower curtain.

Charles finishes his shower, wiping his come off of the curtain, and lays in his bed. He stares up at the ceiling for hours, rerunning the day over and over in his mind. It was so surreal, sexting his boss by accident. Having his boss be more than okay with him.

Lehnsherr wanted Charles. He wasn't mad at him for not working or sending him nudes or telling him what Charles wants. He wanted him. Lehnsherr never acted any different towards Charles as he did with other coworkers. Not a hint of interest ever crossed his cold stone face.

He kissed Charles the way Charles has never been kissed before. He was soft and gentle, a meaning behind the kiss, not like how his usual hook up kisses go. Those ones are fueled by arousal. Lehnsherr was fueled by arousal, but something else too. Charles didn't know what, frankly, did he want to know? Charles falls asleep, his thoughts about Lehnsherr being the last thing on his mind.

The sunlight peaking through Charles' bedroom window wakes him up. Charles glances at the clock to see it read 11:26 AM. Charles lazily gets out of bed and makes his way to the bathroom. He changes out of his pajamas and throws on a dark blue shirt, complimenting his eyes, and a pair of blue jeans.

He goes into the kitchen to make himself some coffee. He hears his phone chime, but ignores it. He pours himself some coffee when it's done. He makes his way over to the couch and sets his coffee down on the table in front of him. His phone chimes again, this time he grabs it. He sees it's the guy from tinder.

[11:53 AM]  
Hey ;)

[11:53 AM]  
_I can't do this, sorry._  
  
The guy from Tinder doesn't respond. Charles deletes the conversation entirely. It just doesn't feel right, not this time at least.

Charles sets his phone down and finishes his coffee just when there's a knock at the door. Charles gets off of the couch, walks towards the door and opens it. Standing holding a large brown bag is Lehnsherr, wearing a black v neck and dark jeans. Charles almost forgot about what happened yesterday, but seeing Lehnsherr brought it all back.

Charles steps aside and lets him in. Lehnsherr walks past him, kicking his shoes off on the way, and places the bag on the kitchen table. "I hope Thai is okay," he says, back turned to Charles, emptying the contents of the bag.

Charles walks into his kitchen, "Thai's fine," he says reaching into the cupboard to grab some plates. He almost drops them when he feels Lehnsherr wrap his arms around him from behind. Lehnsherr lightly kisses his cheek, before pulling away. Charles turns around and saunters over to the table.

He hands Lehnsherr a plate and a fork before sitting himself down across from him. The smell of the food reminds Charles about how he hasn't eaten since lunch yesterday. Charles grabs some containers, putting the food on his plate.

Lehnsherr lets out a laugh at how quickly Charles is eating. "Just want to get right to it, don't you?" Charles nearly chokes on his rice. He feels heat rise to his cheeks and he quickly stares at his plate and shoves more food in his mouth.

Charles cleans his plate, heavily full afterwards. Lehnsherr finishes too, he wipes his mouth on his napkin and takes Charles' and his plate to the sink. Charles is staring at the space where Lehnsherr was sitting. He feels a hand on his face and turns to see Lehnsherr looking at him. His green-gray eyes stare at him, surprisingly not filled with lust. Charles can only but stare back at him. Lehnsherr smirks before he leans closer and presses his lips to Charles.

He kisses him softly, like he did before. Charles can feel Lehnsherr smile as he kisses him. Guilt fills inside of Charles. "Mr. Lehnsherr-" Lehnsherr cuts him with a laugh.

"Charles, we're outside of the office. You can call me Erik," he leans in to kiss him again but Charles puts his hand on his shoulder holding him back.

"Erik, those weren't meant for you," he holds his breath as confusion goes over Erik's face. "The texts were meant for someone else. On Tinder. I'm sorry, I-" Charles stops talking as he sees the hurt cross over Erik's face.

"Of course they were," Erik looks up and runs his hand through his hair, "of course they weren't meant for me," he lets out a shaky laugh and shakes his head. He looks back at Charles, darkness filling his eyes. "Were you just going to use me then? Lead me on? Sleep with me and have nothing to do with me? Just like those countless hookups you have?" Erik's words are filled with anger and hurt.

"No, Erik. I wasn't-"

"I'll see you Monday," he turns around,walks to the door and grabs his shoes. Charles walks up to him and puts his hand on his shoulder to get him to turn around and face him. "Don't fucking touch me," Erik's voice filled with anger, and anger alone.

"Erik," Charles voice is barely a whisper, "I'm-"

"No you're not Charles," Erik slips his shoes on and walks out of Charles' apartment, slamming the door behind him. Charles quickly opens it and goes after him.

Charles finds the hallway empty, no sign of Erik. He goes back into his apartment and closes the door. He sits against it and buries his face in his knees. What has he done?

 


	2. Chapter 2

Erik wanted Charles as soon as he saw him.

Erik's breath caught in his throat the first time he saw Charles. He was twenty seven, long, wavy brown hair that was neatly combed back, bright blue eyes that Erik could stare into for hours.

Charles was cocky, he knew he'd get the job that day, and he did. Charles came back the next day, starting off in a cubicle with the others. Charles was a hard worker, earning himself a promotion just a couple months after getting the job. Charles then got a higher pay, and earned another promotion giving him his own office.

Erik overworked Charles, he knew it, Charles knew it. Charles never complained though, he just did the work he was asked to do.

Erik liked Charles' demeanor. He liked how quick and witted Charles is, how he gave insight on meetings, how he would smile when Erik told him he was impressed with his work.

Erik likes Charles, a lot. Not a day goes by where Charles doesn't at least cross his mind once. When they look at each other, it's as if they're the only ones there. Erik wants Charles. He wants to hold him in his arms, kiss him whenever he wants, to smile at him for no reason at all.

"Shit," Erik breathes out, sitting on the couch in his flat. Tears start to sting his eyes, thinking of Charles.

Charles used Erik. Charles knew the sexts weren't for him, but he kept going when he found out it was. Charles invited him over to his house. Tears start to roll down Erik's face. How could he be so stupid? Of course all Charles wanted was a hookup. Erik was too blinded by love to see it.

Erik's stomach turned to knots. He was in love with Charles. He only knew him for almost a year and he was in love with him. More tears flowed down Erik's face as he came to this realization.

Erik was in love with Charles. Erik wanted to be with Charles. Erik's chest tightened, causing him to breath more deeply. Charles doesn't love him back. He wouldn't even kiss him back.

Erik hears his phone chime and sees there's a message from Charles. He chucks his phone across the room, hearing it fall to the floor, probably cracked. His eyes start to blur with more tears, soon spilling down on his face.

Erik slumps down on the couch, looking up at the ceiling as hot tears fall on his face. From across the room, his phone chimes again. Erik ignores it and closes his eyes.

Erik must've fallen asleep since he wakes up to a dark room. His eyes are dry, all remnants of tears escaping them. Erik sits up and makes his way to his bedroom. He strips off his clothes and turns on his shower.

The water is hot, burning his skin off. Erik scrubs hard at his body with soap. Trying to wash away what happened today. Trying to wash away Charles. Erik comes out, skin slightly red from the water. He wipes the steam from his mirror and looks at his reflection. His short, light brown hair is wet, his eyes shine in the lighting.

"Get over it," he says to his reflection, "you don't need him. You don't want him. He doesn't wasn't you," Erik's voice hitches. He leans his head against the cool glass of the mirror, he closes his eyes as fresh tears fall down his face. "You want him. You need him. You love him. He doesn't want you." More tears fall silently down Erik's face.

Erik wipes his eyes and throws on a loose t shirt and pants. He walks back into his living room to find his phone face down on the floor, surprisingly still intact. He sees Charles has sent him three messages. Erik opens them.

[12:37 PM]  
 _I'm sorry. I know that's probably the last thing you want to hear, but I am._  
[2:56 PM]  
 _I'm so sorry Erik._  
[8:54 PM]  
 _I'm sorry._

Charles' words make Erik's heart sink to the bottom of his stomach. Charles isn't sorry, he knew exactly what he was doing. Erik throws his phone on the couch and goes into his bedroom. He crawls into the cool sheets of his bed and buries his face into his pillow.

Erik spends the rest of the weekend in bed, he only gets up to use the bathroom and eat, if he can manage to even eat.

His alarm goes off at 5:00 AM Monday morning. Erik gets out of bed, puts on a dark gray suit and light green tie. He smooths his hair down, looking decent for someone who stayed in bed all weekend. He grabs his phone from the couch, shoving it into his pocket without even looking at it. He grabs his car keys and drives to work.

He pulls into his usual spot in the garage and uses the stairs to go up to the eighth floor. When he gets there, he's greeted by his assistance, Moira, who's holding out his morning coffee to him. "Moira, tell everyone to take the day off, they deserve it," Erik grabs the coffee from her and makes his way to his office.

"Wait, what?" He hears Moira call behind him. He turns around and glares at her. "You heard me."

Erik walks into his office and slams the door. He sets the coffee down on his desk and buries his head in his hands. He hears the door of his office open and close. "Get out," he said, not even looking up to see who walked in.

"No," Erik snaps his head up to see Charles. He's wearing a white dress shirt and navy slacks. He's standing by the door, looking deep into Erik.

"Get out," Erik says again, raising his voice slightly, "get out of my office, Xavier."

Charles crosses his arms over his chest. "No." Charles never talked back to Erik before.

"You think this is a fucking game?" Anger fuels inside of Erik. Charles doesn't even flinch.

"Do you like me?" Charles asks firmly. His gaze is fixed on Erik.

"God no," Erik says immediately. Charles is about to open his mouth to speak but Erik's words stop him. "I don't fucking like you, Charles," he feels tears start to sting his eyes, "I love you." Erik runs a hand through his hair. "But that's not what you want, Charles. You would rather have some fucking dick on Tinder, sleeping with them and never see them again, right? We don't want the same things, Charles. Now get out of my office," Erik's voice is fueled with anger and hurt.

Charles only stares back at Erik, his blue eyes just looking at him. Charles face doesn't express any emotion. Charles turns around and walks out of Erik's office, like Erik wants.

Erik buries his face back in his hands. Charles didn't love him, if he did he would say it. He would want more than just a hookup with Erik, but he doesn't. Charles doesn't want him. Charles doesn't love him.


	3. Chapter 3

Erik's words swim in Charles' head as he drives back to his apartment. Erik loves Charles.

Charles closes the door to his apartment. He kicks off his shoes and walks into his bedroom. He flops down on his bed and closes his eyes.

Charles thoughts kept lingering to Erik. Erik wants to give Charles everything and anything he wants. Erik loves Charles. It explains why he acted the way he did. The way Erik kissed him said it all, really.

He kissed him gently, unlike the way Charles thought he would. Charles thought Erik was going to try to claim dominance in his mouth, not kiss him like he's a delicate flower. He wrapped his arms around Charles' waist, hugging and kissing him from behind. Erik's actions only surprised Charles, Charles was in too much shock to reciprocate.

Charles wants Erik to kiss him again, he'd kiss him back this time. Charles wants Erik to wrap his arms around him and pull him close. Hold onto him and never let go. Charles doesn't want Erik to be a hookup, he never wanted Erik to be a hookup. Charles is done with hookups. Tears start to sting his eyes. Charles wants Erik. He wants Erik to be his and Charles to be Erik's.

He's in love with Erik. He made Erik believe he didn't love him. The hurt that crossed over Erik's face when he told him he didn't mean to send those texts to him. The anger in Erik's voice when he told Charles to not touch him. His voice catching when he told Charles he loved him. The hurt that followed when he told Charles they don't want the same things. But they do want the same things. Erik loves Charles and Charles loves Erik.

The tears in Charles' eyes turn into cries. Charles needs Erik. Charles reaches turns on his side and reaches into his pocket to find his phone. He types a message to Erik.

[10:31 AM]  
 _I'm sitting here blubbering like a fool over you. I have no right to be crying, if anyone does it's you. I deserve this pain. I wish you were here. I wish you were next to me, holding me in your arms, kissing away the tears that fall._

_I want to wake up and have breakfast with you, coffee every morning with you. I want to pick out what tie you should wear that matches your eyes the best. I want to hold your hand as we walk to the elevators, leading us to the floor of the office. I want to have lunch with you in my or your office. When work is over, we'd hold hands and separate at our cars and drive back to our place. We would cook dinner together and cuddle on the couch watching sappy movies and laugh at them. We're just as sappy as those movies. We'd go to bed and I'd fall asleep in your arms and wake up and do it all over again._

_Erik, I love you. Those texts weren't for you, I'm so sorry about that, but I am so thankful they were sent to you. I understand if you don't respond. I understand if you never want to see me again, I'll quit or you can fire me._

_I would never use you, Erik. I want you, hell, we don't even have to sex. I want to be with you Erik. I'm so sorry for all the pain I caused you. I don't expect you to forgive me, I know I wouldn't. I love you, Erik_

Charles presses send. Charles feels better, he's still sad, but he feels a little lighter about the situation. Erik doesn't have to forgive Charles, he's not expecting him to. Charles just needed Erik to know how he feels, Erik's deserves to know. Charles rests his head on his pillow and closes his eyes.

A pounding on his door stirs Charles out of sleep. Charles rolls off of his bed and runs his fingers through his hair. He walks to front door and opens it. Charles heart beat starts to quicken. Standing in the doorway is Erik, looking the same as he did before, except his eyes are slightly red. Charles steps aside to let Erik in.   
Charles closes the door as Erik kicks off his shoes.

They both look at each other for a moment. Charles slowly closes the distance between him and Erik and wraps his arms around his waist. "I love you," Charles stares into Erik's eyes.

Erik looks at Charles like he's looking into his whole world. "I love you too," Erik's voice is a little shaky. Tears start to fall down Erik's face. Charles moves a hand to Erik's face and swipes his thumb at the tears that fall. A small smile almost forms on Erik's lips, which Charles covers with a kiss. Erik's lips taste slightly of coffee, they're soft against Charles' own.

Erik kissed him back then rested his forehead against Charles'. "I've been wanting to do that since the first moment I saw you," Charles says and presses his lips against Erik's again, "among other things." Charles smirks at him.

"What happened to the 'We don't even have to have sex'?" Erik asks him, amusement in his voice.

Charles slides his arms away from Erik's waist and takes Erik's hands in his. "I want more than just sex with you, Erik," Charles gives his hands a squeeze.

Erik brushes his lips lightly against Charles'. "I know, I do too," Erik leans by Charles' ear, "but you've been jerking my cock around for days. You had the nerve to call me a tease," Erik places a wet kiss on Charles' neck. "I'm going to fuck you in every inch of your apartment, your office, and every square inch of the office," Charles lets out a moan.

"Tease," Charles says. Erik pulls away from him and Charles smirks. Erik's eyes go dark with lust.

"You want to see a tease, Charles?" Charles bites his lip and nods. "I'm going to make you beg for my cock," Erik pulls Charles into a passionate kiss, Charles groans behind it.

"Bedroom," Charles gasps out. Erik smiles smugly and Charles grabs his hand, leading the way. Erik pulls Charles by the hand closer to him. Erik wraps his arm around Charles' waist and pulls him into another kiss. "I love you," Charles says and kisses him back.

"I love you too," Erik kisses him again chastely, before walking into Charles' bedroom. Charles takes Erik's hand and walks him towards the bed. Charles flops down on the bed and pulls on Erik's tie to get him to lay on top of him. Erik kisses Charles, brushing his tongue against Charles' bottom lip. Charles parts his lips and Charles darts his tongue inside of Erik's mouth, who massages Charles' tongue with his own. Erik moans against the kiss and a smirk forms on Charles' face. Erik pulls away to look at him. "I'm going to wipe that smirk off your face, Charles."

"Tell me Erik, how are you going to manage to do that?" Charles' eyes light up. Eyes fixed on Charles, Erik moves his hand down to Charles' crotch and starts to rub it. "Erik," Charles groans out.

"Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you?" Erik's voice is full of lust. Charles nods and lets out another moan. "Tomorrow during lunch, I'm going to bend you over my desk and fuck you so hard you won't even be able to think clearly."

"Now," Charles breathes out, "tell me about now." The smirk has escaped his face and Erik leans over and kisses him.

"For that," Erik moves the kisses down to Charles' neck, "you're just going to have to wait and see." Charles groans in frustration. "You asked for a tease Charles, so I gave you one." Erik smirks now.

Charles sits upright, grabs onto Erik and rolls his over so Charles is on top. "You should wipe that smirk off of your face, Erik. Before I do it for you," Charles jokingly threatens him.

Erik rests his hands behind his head. "By all means," Erik bites his lip as he eyes Charles up and down, his eyes stopping at the bulge in his pants.

Charles follows his gaze and places a kiss to Erik's lips. "Not yet, love." Charles kisses him again before sinking down to the front of Erik's pants. He undoes his belt and pulls down his zipper, removing both pants and underwear. Charles licks his lips as he looks at Erik's half hard cock. "You have a lovely cock, Erik. I bet you taste so good," Charles places a kiss just above Erik's cock, "I was told this cock would fuck my mouth. Lets make it happen, shall we?"

Charles traces his thumb across the tip, causing some precome to leak onto it. Charles brings his thumb to his mouth and licks it. "Mhmm, you taste delicious, Erik," Erik lets out a moan as he watches Charles.

"You're amazing, Charles," Erik says breathless. Charles smiles at him before taking Erik into his mouth. "Fuck," Erik moans out, "Charles." Charles twists his tongue around Erik's tip, causing Erik to shudder beneath him. Charles sucks Erik until he's completely hard.

Charles removes Erik's cock from his mouth. "I'd rather you finish inside of me," Charles leans back to Erik to kiss him. Erik puts his hands on Charles' waist and flips himself on top of him again. Erik starts to unbutton Charles' dress shirt, kissing his exposed skin. Erik's kisses move to Charles' nipple. Erik licks it and gentle nibbles at it, making Charles moan. "Erik," Charles runs his hands through Erik's hair.

Erik moves away from Charles nipple and trails his kisses down to the hem of Charles' pants. He undoes his belt and pulls his zipper down. "Were you touching yourself in your office?" Erik looks at Charles who looks down at him. Charles nods. "You dirty boy," Erik removes both Charles' pants and underwear, "next time I'll be there," Erik licks his tongue over the veins on his cock, "to do anything you want." Charles lets out a moan as his grip on Erik's' hair tightens. "Every time I saw you, I wanted to do this," Erik places a kiss to the base, "every meeting, I wanted everyone to leave so I could have my way with you," Charles groans as he feels his cock harden just from Erik's words, "when you would come in my office, I wanted to bend you over my desk, loosen you up, then I'd fuck you senseless," he licks the tip, "when I was in your office, I wanted nothing more than to make you come all over your desk," precome starts to leak from Charles and Erik takes him into his mouth.

"That's-god Erik, fuck," Charles moans as Erik sucks him slowly, drawing out the pleasure, "you know just how I like it god." Erik looks up at Charles and nods. "You're amazing, Erik. I'm yours, I'm all yours," Charles smiles down at him.

Erik takes Charles out of his mouth and looks at him. Erik's lips are wet with saliva. "You mean that?" Erik's eyes are full of hope. Charles sits up and pulls Erik into a loving kiss.

"With all my heart," Charles smiles at him, "I love you, Erik. I'm yours," Charles kisses him again, "all yours."


	4. Chapter 4

Erik runs his hand through Charles' wavy, brown hair, soft against his hand. He looks at Charles, as if he's finally seeing him for the first time. "I'm yours," Charles says again, making Erik's chest swell up with affection. Tears start to sting Erik's eyes as he smiles at Charles.

Erik kisses Charles affectionately. "I'm yours," he says to Charles now, "you're mine and I'm yours." Erik lays himself over Charles as he kisses him. Erik pulls away to look at Charles, "I love you."

"You're mine and I'm yours," Charles repeats and pulls Erik back into a kiss, "I love you too." They both smile at each other before kissing each other again. Charles grabs at Erik's tie and starts to undo it, removing his jacket of his shirt in the process. Charles unbuttons Erik's shirt and moves his kisses to his bare chest. Erik takes Charles' face in his hands and presses a tender kiss to his lips. Charles is the one that smiles against the kiss. "You know Erik," Charles says in between kisses, "you're very deceiving."

"How so?" Erik kisses him again. Erik sinks Charles against the mattress and presses kisses into his neck.

"You act all tough, but you're really just a big softy," Charles smiles and Erik removes himself from his neck to look at him. "And you say the most vulgar things but kiss me softly which makes you officially a tease," Charles adds on.

"Call me a tease one more time Charles and see what happens," Erik gently bites at Charles' neck. Erik moves his lips back to Charles' mouth. "I'm only a softy for you, love," Erik kisses him lovingly, "and only you."

"Threatening me? Kinky," Charles smiles against another kiss, "but still a tease." Erik pulls away to look at Charles who flashes him a smug smile. Erik gives Charles a displeasing look and moves his way down to Charles' waist. He puts his hands on Charles' thighs, spreading them apart. Keeping his gaze on Charles, Erik starts to lick around Charles' entrance. "Holy shit," Charles moans out. Erik grabs the base of his cock and starts to stroke him slowly in sync with the movements of his tongue. "Erik," Charles gasps out as another moan escapes him. Erik removes his hand from him but Charles soon feels Erik put two fingers inside of him, all the way down to the knuckle. "Fuck, Erik."

"Still think I'm a tease, Charles?" Erik's voice is full of lust, Charles could've gotten off on that alone. Erik slides another finger in, making Charles start to buckle his hips. Erik quickly removes his fingers.

"Erik, please," Charles begs him, "put it in." Erik rubs his tip against Charles' hole. "Fuck me," Charles moans.

"You like being teased, don't you, Charles?" Erik's eyes have gone dark with lust as he stares down at Charles. He sticks his tip inside of Charles, making a moan escape from both of them.

"Yes," Charles pants out, "I love it when you tease me, only you," Charles groans as Erik puts more of himself inside of him, "but you're not a tease, only when I want you to be."

Erik slides himself fully inside of Charles, his balls hitting Charles' ass. Erik puts his hands on the small of Charles' back to sit him upright. Erik presses his lips to Charles. "Good," Erik places his hand on Charles' cock again and strokes him as he thrusts. Charles wraps his legs around Erik, pulling him in even further.

Charles crashes their lips together in a wet kiss, both of them breaking away to pant into each other's mouths. "Erik," Charles feels his orgasm start rise in his chest, "I-". Erik silences him with a kiss. "I love you," Charles says as he comes into Erik's hand.

Erik comes himself inside of Charles, watching Charles get off was enough to do it. Erik removes himself from Charles and flops down next to him. He wraps his arms around Charles and pulls him close. "I love you too," he says breathless and places a kiss to Charles' messy hair.

Charles rests his head on Erik's chest, tracing his fingers over the smooth skin of a shaven chest. "You're my boyfriend now," Charles looks up at Erik, his blue eyes shining bright. All the air in Erik's lungs escapes for a second, when Charles looks at him.  
Charles leans over and presses a kiss to Erik's lips, then sinking back down onto Erik's chest.

"I'm your boyfriend, Charles," Erik smiles at his words. He trails his fingers over Charles' back. "You're stuck with me," Erik lets out a small laugh.

Charles looks up at him again. "Good, you're not going anywhere and neither am I," Charles eyes are so full of love, Erik can feel it radiate through him. Erik smiles at him and Charles returns it. Charles lays his head back on Erik's chest and Erik trails his fingers on Charles' back. Charles closes his eyes and starts to drift off into sleep. 


	5. Chapter 5

Charles wakes up in an empty bed. The sheets are cool beneath his face. Charles sits upright in bed. Was the whole thing just a dream?

Charles gets out of bed and throws his clothes on that have been scattered across the floor. "Erik?" Charles walks out of the bedroom and into the living room to find his apartment empty. "Erik?" Charles calls out again and gets no response, his apartment is quiet. Charles feels his chest start to tighten.

Charles sits himself on the couch and stares into space. Charles couldn't have dreamt the whole thing, it was too real. Maybe Erik just went out for a bit, yeah, that's got to be it, right? Or maybe Erik wasn't even here at all...

The sound of keys jingling snaps Charles' attention as he hears his door open. He turns to see Erik walk in, wearing the suit he was wearing earlier, a black garment bag draped over his arm, and a box of pizza balanced on his hand. Erik smiles at him. "Sorry, I didn't want to wake you," Erik walks over and places a kiss on Charles' lips, "I stopped at my place to get a suit for tomorrow, and dinner," Erik walks over and places the pizza on the kitchen counter.

He drapes the garment bag over a nearby chair and goes over to the cabinets and takes out two plates. He opens the box and places two slices on each plate. Erik goes into the fridge and takes out two cans of Coke. He manages to balance two plates on his arm and a can of Coke in each hand.

He walks over and sits down on the couch next to Charles. "I hope pepperoni is okay," he hands him a plate and a can, balancing his own plate on his lap, and placing his can on the coffee table. "Charles?"

Charles has been looking at Erik weirdly this whole time. "I thought," Charles can't finish that sentence, he doesn't even know what he thought. Erik sets his plate on the coffee table, he takes and sets down the items Charles' was holding. Erik scoots closer to Charles and wraps his arms around him.

"I'm sorry that I scared you," Erik presses a kiss to Charles' head, "I'm not going anywhere," Erik angles himself so that he can look at Charles, "I promise," he places a shy kiss to his lips.

"Do you want to move in?" Charles blurts out. "I'm sorry, oh my god, I'm so sorry. We just started dating and I just asked you to move in. Holy shit, Erik, I'm-" Charles' ramblings are silenced by another kiss.

"I would love to move in with you, Charles," Erik takes his face in his hands and smiles at him. "I know we just started dating, but I'm serious about you, Charles. I love you," he places another kiss to his lips.

Charles kisses him back. "You're going to get so sick of me, Erik," Charles lets out a small laugh, "you're going to see me every morning, at work, when we get home."

"Sounds like heaven to me," Erik flashes a smile before kissing Charles again.


	6. Chapter 6

A few months later, it's a Friday afternoon and Charles, once again, finds himself caught up on his work. He's finished everything Erik asked him to do, he even cleaned his desk, and still found himself bored. He pulls out his phone and sends a message to Erik.

[4:23 PM]  
 _Erikkk I'm bored. I'm caught up on all my work and I have nothing to do._

[4:24 PM]  
 **Sorry to hear, don't have any work for you to do.**

[4:24 PM]  
 _Nothing at all? Not even something not work related? ;)_

[4:25 PM]   
**You can go home if you want. Have to go, swamped in work.**

Charles lets out a huff of annoyance. He logs off of his computer and grabs his stuff. He closes his office door, locking it, then walks through the aisle of cubicles to the elevators. He steps inside as the elevator closes and takes him down to the garage. He gets in his car and drives back to his apartment.

He kicks off his shoes and flops down on the couch. He shuts his eyes and rests for a little bit.

Charles wakes up a couple hours later to his phone ringing. "Hello?" He answers in a sleepy voice.

"Charles, I'll be home late. I still have at least another hour of work to do," Erik says.

Charles glances at his watch to see it's a quarter to eight. "It can't wait until tomorrow?" Charles says with a hint of annoyance.

"Unfortunately, no. I'll be home by ten at the latest. See you tonight," Erik says.

Charles hangs up the phone and tosses it aside. Erik never had to work late before. Suspicion bubbles inside of Charles. Erik would never lie to him. Erik's an honest person. They've been together for almost a year now and Erik has told him everything.   
Erik sends him a text a few minutes later.

[7:54 PM]  
 **Are you mad?**

Charles doesn't reply. Charles turns on the TV and looks for a sappy movie to watch.

[8:23 PM]   
**Charles?**

Charles and Erik never really get in fights, if they do it usually lasts for about a minute before they both apologize and make up.

Charles turns off the TV when he can't find anything he wants to watch. He hears his stomach grumble and he walks over to the kitchen to make himself and Erik some dinner. Charles decides to make some spaghetti and meatballs.

When Charles is draining the noodles, the sound of keys jingling is heard and the front door opens and closes. Charles takes the strainer and puts it back in the pot, along with the tomato sauce and meatballs. As he's stirring it all in, he feels Erik wrap his arms around him from behind. "Hey," Erik places a kiss on his cheek. When Charles doesn't respond, Erik lets go of him.

Erik goes into the cupboard to grab two wine glasses. "Red or white?" He asks Charles, who pours the made spaghetti into a large bowl. Charles grabs two plates and takes them and the large bowl to the table. "Charles?" Erik takes the glasses to the table where Charles is standing. He sets them down and stares at Charles, who's avoiding his gaze by setting a place for both of them at the table.

Charles goes back over to the kitchen and grabs a bottle of Pinot Noir. He sits down at the table and pours himself a glass and helps himself to some spaghetti. Erik lets out a sigh before sitting down and pouring himself a glass of wine and helping himself to some spaghetti as well.

They eat dinner in silence. The only noise is the clinking of silverware and the gulping of wine. "The meal was delicious, Charles," Erik says as finishes his meal and drinks the last of his wine. Charles doesn't reply; he takes his and Erik's dishes to the sink. He places the leftover spaghetti in the fridge and the wine back on the kitchen counter. Charles walks to the bedroom and Erik follows him.

Charles takes his tie of and starts to unbutton his shirt. "Are you seriously mad at me? For staying late to work?" Erik asks Charles but doesn't get a reply. "Silent treatment. Very mature of you, Charles," Erik says with annoyance.

Charles stops unbuttoning his shirt and looks up at Erik. "What work takes you two hours past office hours to finish?" Charles spits back at him.

"It's just work," Erik says flatly.

"Just work?" Charles goes back to unbuttoning his shirt. "Some 'just work'" he mumbles under his breath.

"Charles-"

"No, Erik, it's fine. I'm sure whatever work you had it was important," Charles undoes the last button and takes his shirt off, "so important that your boyfriend doesn't deserve to know," he mutters under his breath.

"Charles, I swear. It was just work," Erik says a bit defensively.

"Okay," Charles says. He walks into the bathroom and turns on the shower. Erik follows him in there. "I want to shower by myself, thanks," Charles says a little annoyed.

"Do you want to know what I was doing, Charles?" Erik asks him flat out.

"Oh, you're going to tell me? You're not going to keep me guessing to myself?" Charles says tempered.

"Just forget it. I'll leave you to your shower," disappointment crosses over Erik's face as he turns to walk out of the bathroom.

"Erik, wait," Charles says and Erik turns around to face him, "I'm sorry."

"It's fine," Erik turns around again and walks out of the bathroom and closes the door behind him. Charles lets out a sigh and takes off the remainder of his clothes before getting in the shower.

The hot water of the shower helped calm down Charles. Charles washes his hair and scrubs his body with soap. When he finishes, he steps out and wraps a towel around his waist. He opens the bathroom door to see Erik standing by the bed.

"I was going to wait one more day, but why not today?" Erik says and slowly steps closer to Charles. "You're right, I wasn't doing 'just work'. I was planning something, for us. I was making reservations at that restaurant a few blocks away from the office you always say you wanted to go to," Erik stops a few inches away from Charles, "I got us a table, right by the window that you always look into, we would eat dinner, and the night would lead up to this." Erik's hand slides into his pocket as he sinks down to one knee.

He pulls out a black box and opens it to reveal a silver band. "Charles, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I want to wake up every morning and have your face be the first thing I see and the last thing I kiss before I close my eyes and do it all over again the next day. I fall in love with you all over again every single day. I can't imagine my life without you," tears start to form in Erik's eyes, "you bring out the best in me. Before I met you, I didn't know what it was like to be truly happy. You give me a reason to smile for no reason at all," Erik takes Charles' hand in his, "Charles Francis Xavier, will you marry me?"

Tears start to sting Charles' eyes. "Yes!" Charles goes on his knees and throws his arms around Erik, knocking him on his back and landing on top of him. "Yes," Charles says again and kisses Erik, "yes, yes, yes!" Erik laughs before kissing Charles lovingly. "Erik, I'm so sorry that I overreacted and was being a total di-"

"Charles, it's okay," Erik presses another kiss to his lips, "really, I would've acted the same way."

"I couldn't get away with it," Charles says amusingly, "the thing is, I'm sleeping with my boss so if I told him I had more work than I did, he would get suspicious."

"You're actually engaged to your boss," Erik corrects him and flashes him a smile.

"You're right, I'm engaged to my amazing," Charles presses a kiss to his lips, "sweet," another kiss, "sexy as hell," he smiles before he kisses him, "loving," another kiss, "boss." Charles kisses Erik passionately now.

"You've made me the happiest man in the world," Erik kisses Charles again, he pulls away and takes the ring out of the box and slides it onto Charles' ring finger. "I cannot wait until I get to call you my husband."

"Right back at you," Charles smiles and kisses him.


End file.
